


CRAZY IN LOVE | MIMO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "You got me crazy in love, officer."Tokyo at night is certainly not a safe place for young, innocent and naive people. It's a place of criminals and creatures of the night, patiently awaiting for their prey. And when Mina gets in a mission to arrest them, leading to her getting in trouble with the most dangerous gang in the whole country with a questionably creepy yet familiar female coming to save the day, Mina knows she is in danger forever.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 52





	CRAZY IN LOVE | MIMO

The night was definitely not young as Mina hopped off her car, keys jiggling on their hold on her uniform's belt. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her short, brown hair, looking around in the quiet town.

"Let's see." she spoke as she locked the car, parked in one of the many dark alleys in Tokyo's most dangerous side of town.

Missions were always fun, Mina got to arrest criminals, most of them being gang members that had to do with drug trafficking. However, tonight, she was doing the honours of being the first officer to arrest the leaders of S&J, the biggest and most scary gang in Japan. 

They were known killers, assassins. That's how the displayed their dominance, by killing members of other gangs and even innocent citizens. Their latest victim being Chou Tzuyu, a Taiwanese associate of their worst enemy and second biggest gang in the country mostly consisting of foreigners, I.M.

Tokyo at night was a mess, the people of the night always found ways of annoying the police. All officers were afraid to go on patrol in the 'dark' side of town and would take turns by flipping the coin. Mina didn't need a coin, she offered to go on patrol by herself tonight and finally prove her power to her lazy and useless co-workers.

"Alright, here we are." Mina mumbled, walking around in the block in search for the main house of S&J, a small one in the end of the alleyway, where all transactions between them and their allies took place.

Usually, such missions were assigned to male officers since the captain was a misogynist, but seeing as Mina was the only brave enough to go, he had no other choice. They had recently found the address to the gang's main house through an investigation and had to act immediately before the members found out and changed houses.

Mina squinted her eyes, it was dark and she could hear growling and screaming— probably from someone being tortured for not paying their debt or getting in trouble. She didn't want to turn on her flashlight just yet, even if deserted, people still walked up and down the alley this time at night. The brunette was familiar with the area, they had caught a lot of drug dealers in action there, some multiple times. She wasn't even scared anymore, it was all a part of her job, a routine.

"We meet again." a raspy voice sounded behind Mina as she sneaked behind a car, too close to the S&J house, making her jump and gasp.

Groaning, she turned her head to look behind her back, hand gripping the gun on it's holder attached to her belt. It was unbelievable, how the woman calling out to her was once again creeping her out in time of a mission. 

"What the shit do you want?" she growled, glaring at the figure in the dark who chuckled. 

"Come on officer Mi-tan, you're always so mean to me." the woman said, moving her hand on top of Mina's that gripped the gun.

"Don't call me that," Mina scoffed, pushing the girl away "I have work to do now, so.."

"Ah, and I thought you were here to arrest me again." the raven head spoke, standing on her feet.

"Get lost, Momo, I don't have time for you." Mina peeked from behind the car, eyes scanning the area and waiting for the right time to barge into the house.

"Aw! You're calling me by my first name. Finally." Momo chuckled, leaning against the car.

Hirai Momo was a well known to the police drug dealer, working with all sorts of people, gangs, you name it. She was one of the few people Mina would arrest every other week. The woman getting on her nerves because she got away with everything almost every time and sometimes it felt like the raven head was doing it on purpose, trying to get arrested. 

"If you're here to stop me, I don't care. Tonight I'm taking them down." Mina whispered, turning her head for a split second to look at Momo.

The woman was dressed in casual attire, red crop top with black ripped jeans, a black jacket with rolled up sleeves, putting the many tattoos on her arms on display. It seemed like it was a special night as she wore her red eye contacts too, her hair loosely falling over her shoulders while she bit on her lower lip, her white pearls tightly holding onto the silver lip ring.

"Nah, I don't care," she shrugged, tilting her head to the side as she ran her fingernails over the ink on the skin of her neck "Minatozaki has been a pain in the ass and Park complains too much about my shit— which is great by the way— the best in the market right now. Like, I don't get why she's so bitchy about it. But yeah, we stopped working together. It was about time, to be honest, they're full of crap."

Momo seemed more pissed than usual, brows furrowed as she tapped her feet on the ground in annoyance. Her teeth would frequently bite onto her lips and tongue, playing around with the many piercings and her nails would scrape on her skin of her hands, neck and face while she exhaled frustrated. It was no secret she was a sadist, enjoying bringing pain to anyone really, usually with her favorite, small, and very sharp pocket knife. The one she was using now to ease her frustration, tearing the skin on her exposed collar bone and hissing as her eyes rolled back.

"Could you maybe do that somewhere else?" Mina groaned, hand still gripping at her gun as she hid behind the car completely when someone excited the S&J house.

The raven head chuckled, releasing a breathy moan afterwards. Her knees buckled, fingers pushing the pocket knife a little harder on her skin. Her free hand moved to her neck again, nails digging onto the inked up skin for what seemed the nth time since she started talking to Mina, leaving red marks that were barely visible under the faint light provided by the moon.

"They're going to cut you to pieces, Mi-tan," Momo moaned, the pocket knife moving higher and to the base of her neck as she teased herself "It's too great of a night to die."

Mina threw a questionable glance at the woman leaning by the car, the tip of her tongue just slightly peeking from the side of her full lips as she threw her head back again, the dark bruise on her left eye standing out under the moonlight along with her scars of her fingernails on under her eyes and down her cheeks to her neck.

"Are you insane?" Mina already knew the answer to that, finally standing up.

The sight was clear, the people previously in the house were most likely into their cars and already on their way to where they came from, giving Mina the perfect opportunity to attack and make herself the officer of the month (or every month if she pulled off this mission).

"They have like a h-hundred guards," Momo moaned again when the brunette took her gun out of it's holder, looking around with focused eyes before she stepped forward "Once you get in there, you're meat. Probably steak or ground beef, fuck, I'm hungry."

Mina rolled her eyes, ignoring the woman as she sneaked into the large front yard of the house. She fell on her knees, moving slowly to reach the back door of the house. The woman had done her research, the back door was usually for the members of S&J to go in and out of, there was rarely any guards or security. If she was lucky, she could get in and get this missions over with. 

"Mina-chan, stop ignoring me." the hoarse voice of the raven head sounded behind Mina, who almost had a heart attack again. Momo was following her, also on her knees, while keeping her precious and stained with her own blood knife between her teeth.

"Why the fuck are you following me, Hirai?" Mina tried keeping her voice down, moving just a little faster to get away from the woman behind her.

"I'd love to have fun with some of the guards that will attack you once you get in," Momo whispered "Mark their face, slit their throat, maybe even stab them in the stomach and chest for the thrill of it."

Her voice was seductive yet the words coming out of her mouth disturbing. Mina didn't know how she stopped herself from putting a bullet to her head as she continued talking, explaining her sick fantasies while her hand traveled to Mina's ass from behind.

After making their way to the back door on their knees, the women had finally reached the destination. Mina turned her head back and glared at Momo who kept staring at her ass and signaled for her to keep quiet and stay still.

Tiptoeing, she held her gun by her chest as she hurried to the door, hiding behind some huge plants on the right side of the door made of steel. Mina took a deep breath in and jumped, the hand not holding the gun flinging open the door as she landed on her feet. She was quick to step in the house, the sound of two women talking becoming less and less intense as she proceeded walking further into the house. 

Everything was now quiet, Mina walked with eyebrows furrowed into the house while checking everywhere for any signs of the two women leading the gang. By now, she had already passed by the kitchen and was heading to the living room, beads of sweat clinging onto her skin and threatening to run down her face.

"Who the fuck are you?" a man shouted and before she could ever react, the brunette was pushed to the ground, gun going off as the bullet broke through a window in the large living room of the house.

The bullet's sound alerted more guards that joined the one already on top of Mina. Groaning and cursing, four of them held her down by the shoulders and legs while the rest took turns to punch her in the face and kick her on the sides as she squirmed. Yet, Minatozaki Sana and Park Jihyo, the leaders of S&J, were nowhere to be found, leaving their big and strong men relentlessly beat Mina up. 

It made all her confidence fade away, body pinned against the hard floor with her face numb from the strong hits and mouth wide open, choking on her own blood. With mumbled cries and pleads of being let go and leaving them alone for good, Mina promised to never take on a mission like this ever again. If she ended up alive.

"Delivery!" a loud voice shouted and a figure of a woman ran towards the eight men hovering above Mina's weak body. 

The raven head smirked, throwing her pocket knife to the man getting ready to punch Mina. The sharp blade ended up in his eyeball and the deafening noises of pain he let out almost shook the whole house as he fell on his back, hands covering his eyes hollering. Without wasting anymore time, Momo launched to the rest of the men, taking her time to knock them out one by one. Her perfect body proportions made it easy for her to move around them, trapping and making them fight each other. They sure were big, but total dumbasses.

Three men left, the rest were on the ground. One with a knife on his eyeball, three beside him knocked out after bumping their heads into each other, and the last slouched over the bar near the fire place, head crushed into it's wooden surface with glass pieces into his face and neck. Momo let out a moan, jumping on top of the man trying to knock Mina unconscious as she bit his arm. The man shrieked, falling on his back while his hands reached to choke Momo. In one quick motion, he was on top now pinning the raven head hard on the floor as his hands pressed into her neck so hard the color of her face started to drain.

"Ah fuck, such a turn on." she rasped, eyes rolling back before starting to choke and hold onto the man's hands. 

Momo loved pain, causing it, receiving it. Everything. The thrill of having her life hanging by a single thread that's about to snap brought her near the stage of euphoria and only left her thirty for more. Her tongue darted out of her mouth as she tried inhaling, mouth watering at the amazing feeling of her lungs shrinking from the lack or oxygen and nails dug into the hand of the man above her harder and harder, moans spilling for her mouth here and there.

However, the feeling didn't last for as long as the raven head wished to, causing her to groan out loud. The man on her scremead at the top of his lungs when the knife previously stabbed into someone's eye, broke the not-so-delicate skin of his back. Stumbling and feeling deezy, Mina had managed to get up and nearly pop the man's eyeball off trying to get the knife that she latter stabbed into the literal bear's back that choked the raven head.

"That was hot." Momo chuckled breathlessly, pushing the big man from on top of her. 

Grabbing Mina's hand, the woman walked to the exit slowly, smashing a vase in the head of the second to last man standing before pushing him on top of the only conscious, crushing the poor dude under the weight of the dizzy man's body. The brunette could barely walk, giving up on trying to stop Momo from grabbing her ass as she helped her out of the house with the two leaders still nowhere to be found.

"I called your buddies." Momo spoke, hand moving to wipe the blood from Mina's eyebrow with her finger before bringing it to her mouth. 

The women were walking outside and on the yard when Mina's body gave up on her, falling onto the slightly damp grass and dragging Momo down with her. She moaned in pain, the throbbing on the side of her face getting unbearable. The first few bruises were already appearing, big and bright on her jaw, cheek and eye while blood trailed from her busted lip.

"We're twinning black eyes, officer." Momo laughed, face hovering above Mina's as her hands moved to her hips and legs on both of her sides, straddling her stomach. 

Mina could only nod, eyes rolling to the back of her head for a split second. Her lips curved into a small grin as she watched Momo examining her wounds through half-lidded eyes, her skinny fingers running through her brown locks. The way the raven head bit on her lip piercing and arched her brows everytime Mina would squirm under her touch when she pressed onto her wounds suddenly looked really appealing to Mina who blamed it on being dizzy. 

"You know, Mina-chan," she lowered her mouth over the large bruise on her jaw, slightly brushing her lips against the marked skin "Stabbing someone on the back is totally your style. I almost got off to it, especially when you wear your uniform."

Momo's piercing lightly slid against Mina's sensitive skin, making her shudder. It was the only time Mina had taken more than five seconds to examine Momo's face, the nail marks that were fading and revealing other ones, probably older. The intensity of Momo's gaze as she looked into Mina's eyes caused goosebumps to break out on her skin while her fingers covered in blood moved on top of the raven head's arm, tracing her many tattoos. 

"Thanks for calling the cops, I might faint soon." Mina gasped when Momo dragged her tongue over the bruise and near her busted lip.

"Everything for you, officer," Momo breathed out "I can't have your disgusting co-workers arresting me."

"How about you stop trying to get arrested?" Mina moaned, the raven head's lips brushing against her own. 

"And not see your hot ass?" she chuckled "Worse than losing all my money to Minatozaki's stupid trafficking ways."

Momo never tried to hide her admiration of Mina's visuals. On the contrary, she was rather vocal about it from the first time the brunette had arrested her one night some years ago. At this point, they were both used to each other. They spent hours in alleys fighting, inside the office of the head officer, locked into Mina's police car because Momo stole the keys, and trapped in an elevator inside the station when the power went out.

"You could volunteer at the s-station for all the shit you've done." Mina suggested, hand moving to her head as everything started to spin.

"Mhm," the raven head thought to herself, lowering her lips to Mina's neck "No."

"Then why did you help me?" the brunette sighed "You'll get arrested tonight anyway." her hands gripped tightly at Momo's arm when her lips left soft kisses on her neck, slowly moving to her jawline. 

"Because," she breathed out, red coloured lips hovering above bloody ones "You got me crazy in love, officer."

"What?"

It did make sense, if Mina would ever like to admit it. She was the only officer in the country the Hirai Momo was gentle with, not ordering her minions to go after like she did with her every enemy. The raven head would always come up with ways of being alone with the brunette, usually making rather vulgar remarks about her looks and compliments. 

"You heard it," Momo whispered, ears perking at the sound of the police cars "We're not finished. This is just the beginning."

Her words were followed by a kiss that started off as gentle, the raven head taking the lead as she brought their lips together. When Mina didn't complain, Momo turned the kiss into a more sloppy and passionate one. The remains of blood on Mina's lips and mouth making their way into Momo's, who remained unfazed as she moaned into the kiss. Momo's desire could be interpreted from the way her eyes fluttered closed and hands gently cupped the brunette's face instead of hurting her, like she would do to most of her partners. 

The older pulled away, panting as she looked into Mina's eyes before smiling. It was the fist time the officer had seen Momo smile, the only thing close to a smile she did was smirk. Though the one she was flashing Mina was not meant to intimidate, yet reflect her happiness. 

"See you around." Momo wiped the blood on her lips, fingers tracing the curve of Mina's jawline before she dissapeared in a heartbeat, not wanting to get caught by the officers and paramedics rushing to where Mina was laying.

The younger didn't move an inch, eyes still closed as she tried to remain conscious. Momo's perfume— she had never noticed it smelt so good—lingered in the air above her, reminding her whatever happened was real and weirdly hot, leaving her wanting more. 

Those few moments before the paramedics loaded her in the ambulance, Mina questioned herself for the cold behaviour she always had towards Momo and the reason why. Yeah, she was a criminal and you should never date your enemies, but the thrill of being with someone like Momo awoke Mina. It was like the forbidden fruit and she Eve. She had fallen in the trap that is Hirai Momo and as strange as it is, she didn't mind. Yet the realization of being trapped in there forever was what scared her, sent chills down her spine and made her mouth dry.

"I'm so fucked." she mumbled, giving into the dizziness and passing out.


End file.
